A Woman Scorned
by The Romanticidal Edwardian
Summary: All Vampire. Bella and Edward get in a fight, and Edward wants to show her who's in control. Just some smut, angry sex because it's the best. One-shot. Review please!


_Alright, just wanted to do some hxc lemon, because I love a dominating Eddie. Took me forever to figure out what could make Bella angry at Edward without charting into any Jacob-themed territory. So I just went with something that would make _me _murderously angry, and yet would still be plausible for Edward to do. _

_All Vampire. Smut. EPOV._

_**

* * *

**_

Hell hath no fury…

The cool night air whipped by me as I sat perched upon this outcropping of rock. The temperature had no personal effect on me, but that didn't mean I couldn't recognize it for what it was. I crouched on the balls of my feet - a position that would cramp and pain a human within minutes, though I felt no discomfort and had been here an hour - glaring at the swift movement of the rushing water in the river below, which I knew would be arctic cold to a warm-blooded creature.

For the first time in over sixty minutes I moved; but only slightly, falling back on my bottom to sit cross-legged, turning my gaze up to the clear Canadian sky, the million pinpricks in the sky bright and more visible than they would be if this were a more populated, less remote area.

I was absolutely furious. I had been _kicked out _of my own _house. _I wasn't sure who I was more angry at. My wife: for kicking me out. Or me: for actually leaving. But Bella was quite intimidating when she wanted to be. Something she had learned - to her obvious pleasure - when she had become a vampire three years ago.

Plus, there was that little pesky problem of her power being that she could implant thoughts in to your head for brief periods of time, making her do what _she _wanted you to do, but at the time it was happening making you believe it was your _own _decision.

Still, it _was _my own decision to continue sitting on this rock miles and miles away from the little cabin Bella and I were currently staying in away from the rest of the family, even after her little mind control had worn off. And that was the part where the intimidation factor came in.

How could she do this to me? Her new born strength was gone now, and if it came down to a physical fight, all my years of experience would proclaim me the easy winner. There was no reason I should still be here. I could be with her if I wanted. Even if that wasn't what _she _wanted.

And I was far too angry for that thought to even hurt.

I stood up swiftly, making my decision. This argument was ridiculous anyway - but it had been me saying she was overreacting that had resulted in her kicking me out in the first place. _Women._

The cold night air rushed past me swiftly as I ran flat out through the woods that separated my previous spot and my get-away home. Every lithe step I took, every neat dodge around trees, branches, and the occasional leaping woodland creature was in the hope of draining some of the indignation and fury I felt. But it had the opposite effect - the excitement of the wind blowing through my hair at breakneck speeds and the thrill of the flight pumping my body as fast as it could go only kept my emotions burning through my veins, and increasing the fire.

How dare she. _How dare she! _I knew I was fairly - big understatement - whipped, but this was ridiculous…I didn't have to put up with this, and I _wasn't _going to_, damn it._

For a human, this venture through the snowy woods would take hours and hours of hiking, and not even the fittest one could keep running through it all. But I was no human. Within minutes I could see the orange lights coming from the cabin we inhabited sometimes, when one of the couples in the family wanted to get away for private encounters, without the worry of six other vampires with sensitive senses hearing everything. I knew the light was the result of a merry, crackling fire in the stone fireplace, bright enough to light up the entire cabin. I could practically envision Bella curled up in bed, reading by the flickering flames of it.

The thought of that refreshed the memory of our fight, and refueled the anger that had subsided somewhat at the thought of seeing her again; there was no helping me, as I was completely smitten.

I came to a sudden halt outside the door, as there would _be _no door if I went barreling through it at the speed I had been. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the handle and pushed the wood open, stepping inside and closing it behind me quickly, lest a sudden Arctic breeze blow in harshly and hush the roaring fire.

I immediately looked toward the bed and found my suspicions to be correct: my wife _was _lying in bed, curled up in her short, silk, lilac robe, reading. Well, she had been. Currently, she had looked up from the pages, glaring at me over to the top of the binding, before her jaw locked and she lowered her eyes back down to the pages.

"Why are you back?" she asked, her voice angry and harsh. My hands clenched into fists and I resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.

"Because I can be," I countered childishly. "I live here too - you can't just kick me out."

"Well, it looks like I did," she replied, glancing back up. Her voice was still annoyed, but it held an edge of smugness to it. "And I can do it again."

"Don't!" I growled. "I'll just come back in as soon as your control wears off. I know it tires you out, and you won't be able to do it again for a while. It'll just be a waste."

Her gaze flattened out as she stared at me, before shaking her head in disgust and turning the page.

My own jaw locked, and I realized I was still standing in front of the door. Well, to hell with _that_. I strode over to the bed quickly and jumped in next to her, asserting myself as unintimidated and in control. I crossed my arms behind my head, my elbow brushing her clothed ribs. She looked down at that quickly and her nose crinkled, before she scooted over out of touching distance.

Now _really. That _was just immature and unnecessary.

"Bella," I growled. "Get back here."

"Don't touch me," she snarled back. "And I'll stay right where I am, thank you very much. I really don't want to be near you right now. You haven't even apologized."

"_Apologized_!?" My mouth dropped. "You _can't _be serious. Bella, you're being absurd! This is ridiculous, there's nothing to apologize for. And I'll touch if I want," I added, my voice dropping low as I reached out quickly and snatched her arms, dragging her down to me and effectively making her drop her damned book. Good.

She gasped looking down on it, before turning to me with fury in her eyes. "_Thanks,_" she scowled. "Now you've made me lose my place. I hope you're happy."

"Very," I said flatly, rearranging her in my arms to wrap an arm around her waist. "You've read it a million times anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "I forgot. This isn't something _you _would understand. Now let me go!" She struggled, placing her hands on my chest and pushing back. But I was stronger, and she remained in place, the only thing being accomplished by her ministrations was angering me further.

"No," I said firmly, keeping my tight grip around her waist and pulling her close to me, her body taut against my own. "You're _my _wife, Bella," I growled. "I can touch you if I want."

And just to prove my point, I gripped her waist tightly with both hands, bending down to capture her lips. I knew to a human they would be hard, smooth and cold. But to me, a fellow vampire, they felt just right; normal. And for a second, I forgot that we were angry at each other and that this kiss was just an example - letting myself get lost in her.

Until her teeth came down _hard _on my bottom lip; hard enough to leave a mark, though it healed a few seconds later. I was in shock, and it was because of that that she was able to push out from my slackened grip and crawl toward the other side of the bed.

"No," she bit out. "Your remark earlier was foolish, judgmental, and plain insulting. You have _no _idea what you're talking about. You're _completely _misinformed, and yet you refuse to listen to me. You're not touching me again until you admit you were wrong. You don't own me," she finished, glaring before rolling over on her side, showing me her silk-covered back.

There were a few moments where I was too shocked to do anything more than just stare at her with wide eyes, completely taken aback by everything. Slowly - for a vampire's brain - I processed what she had done and said until I got to her last remark. And then the fury replaced the surprise and my eyes narrowed.

"Like hell I don't!" I snarled, before pouncing on her, grabbing her shoulder and shoving her roughly on to the bed. By her own attack, she had shown me years ago that I didn't have to be gentle if I didn't want to be, because I wouldn't hurt her. And I fully planned on taking advantage of that.

Too swift for her to react, I grabbed her wrists and pressed them tightly against the pillow above her head, keeping a tight grip on them. I lowered my head down quickly and crashed my lips to hers.

"Bite me again," I whispered warningly against her lips. "See what happens."

Despite her obvious anger towards me, her body couldn't help but to respond to my advances. Her lips opened and closed against my own roughly, irritation and passion mixing, same as with myself. Her chest arched up toward mine, and I could smell her arousal. It smelled heavenly…the second best scent on earth, next to her orgasm.

"You're a bastard," she gasped angrily as I removed my lips from her own to trail along her neck, nipping and biting whenever I pleased. I released her hands as well, trusting her to be a good girl, and she didn't disappoint, burying them in my hair.

I looked up at her through lust-filled eyes. "That's not a nice thing to say to your husband," I said lowly, my voice as rough as it could get. "You'll have to make up for it."

"How?" she asked petulantly, but I could see the unwilling lust in her eyes too, and it made me grin wickedly, as I tore the robe straight of her body, before removing all my clothes in the next second.

"I want your mouth on me," I whispered into her ear, grabbing her breasts forcefully, and pinching her nipples hard enough to force a loud whimper from her luscious lips. "_Now_."

With a frustrated groan of desire she forcefully pushed me on my back, before crawling down to my erect, throbbing member. "Why am I doing this?" I heard her mutter, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Because I told you to," I smirked, before reaching down to grab a fistful of her hair. "_Now _Bella."

So she leaned down and stuck out her little pink tongue, swirling it around the head of my penis before taking it into her mouth and sucking on the head gently - only because she knew it would make me crazy.

_"More," _I panted. _"More... damn it!" _I groaned, throwing my head back as she descended quickly then, taking almost all of me into her moist mouth and stroking what couldn't fit in her little tiny hands, her fingers massaging my balls. With much effort, I raised my head back up to watch her through half-lidded eyes. The best part of it was watching her suck on me, her head bobbing up and down, making me lose my mind. Her tongue swirled around my length, licking me as her mouth contracted repeatedly, imitating what I would be getting later on when I fucked her until she couldn't walk. A feat quite hard to do for a vampire mind you.

I gasped as I felt her teeth on me, and the fury behind it was she grazed them roughly along my member. The anger in my veins and the passion surged at that, until my world exploded and I came in her mouth, my head in a daze as she licked me clean.

"Happy?" she asked sourly when she pulled back, wiping a bit of residue from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. I looked up and down her kneeling body, the fire making shadows dance across her stomach because of her creamy mounds, the warm orange and dark shade playing out all over her gorgeous pale body.

"Yes," I replied back cheekily, knowing it would annoy her to no end.

I wasn't disappointed as her lip curled back and she pounced on me, kissing me hard enough to be painful. My tongue shoved itself inside her mouth, my hands groping her ass as I pulled her pelvis roughly against mine. I thrust upward, creating a glorious friction between our unconnected parts.

"Oh _god _Edward, just do me already!" she growled against my mouth, her words pants.

I flipped her over at her command, pressing my body tight against hers. "Oh, I plan to," I whispered, before I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders, elevating her pelvis to give me what would be the deepest possible penetration.

I took a deep breath and plunged in.

I wasted no time in thrusting slowly, like I usually did. I was far too uncontrolled for that at the moment. I pounded into her hard and fast, feeling my tip hit her very depths, filling her to the hilt at every thrust. It was astounding, the feeling, and Bella moaned each time. But that wasn't enough.

"Scream Bella," I said lowly. "Scream my name. As loud as you can."

I thrust in even harder, using my vampire capabilities to bang her so hard I feared the bed would break. And she did start to scream. "Edward!" she cried, throwing her head back against the pillows, her ankles locking together on my back. "Oh _god _Edward!"

It only took a few minutes until I felt her orgasm come on, her scream louder than before and her cold juices spilling all over my member. Her inner walls clenched my length repeatedly, making my eyes roll back as I groaned - loudly. My venom spilled into her, her walls milking me until the end and almost bringing on another orgasm.

I pulled out of her, gasping. Only she could leave me panting for air I didn't need. After a few minutes, I rolled over on my elbow, stroking her stomach lightly. She looked more composed as well, and turned her head to smile lovingly at me, the anger gone. I smiled back, feeling easy and light.

"What were we fighting about?" I asked aloud; I remembered it'd been trivial, and that was it. Sex with Bella tended to do that to me.

At my words though, her eyes hardened. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "You said Harry Potter sucked based on the movies, never having even _read _the books, and understanding the amazing ness and the metaphors. And then you had the nerve to tell me I was wrong!" she shouted, until I smothered her mouth my mine, effectively cutting off her rant.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I finally apologized against her mouth. "Can we please not get into this again?"

She sighed, and nodded. Suddenly she giggled, trailing her nail down my chest. "That sex was _really _good though," she purred seductively, and I grinned.

"Want a repeat?" I murmured, my voice deeper than normal.

"Oh _hell _yes."

_

* * *

_

It's true. If you don't like Harry Potter, and especially if you base your opinions purely on the suck-ass movies, you have moved to my black list. So don't comment on it. And yes, I'm a die-hard fan. You don't wanna mess with me.

_Review please!_

**- The Romanticidal Edwardian**


End file.
